


Flirtatious Behavior

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Mobster AU [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Genderbending, Happy Ending, Het, Human, Kissing, Mobsters, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave doesn't understand the sudden switch in Bombrush's attitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirtatious Behavior

Soundwave was a bit put off by Bombrush as of late. Ever since she had been arranged to live with him, she had expecting things to be much different than what they currently were. And it wasn't as if he were doing anything bad, no, that wasn't what was bothering her. It was more of what he wasn't doing that was causing her to be so curious.

True, she had only known the man for a little over a year now and most of that time was spent in Paris, where she was still Razorcut's little pet in that God forsaken underground brothel. Still, during that time, Bombrush had made it clear that he had feelings for her and that he was very sexually attracted to her. How many times had he kissed her back in Paris? Not that any of them were bad, she had consented to all of them. 

And she had seen him flirt before. As much as she hated to admit it, Bombrush was rather charming and knew how to flirt a person out of their clothes. It irritated her, as well as impressed her. Sometimes.

She had thought that, since they were now living together, he would do the same towards her. He had flirted with her quite a bit back in the brothel, generally when Razorcut wasn't around. That man hated it when others looked at his "toy." Primus, just remember how that bastard had thought of her made her skin crawl.

But he was dead now and wasn't the issue. Her issue was with Bombrush and how he... wasn't flirting with her.

She didn't understand and she was annoyed. More so with the fact that she was actually bothered with not being flirted with in the first place, but still annoyed that he didn't. It didn't make any sense. He clearly had feelings for her. Why wasn't he trying to do what he did with other people and "make her swoon" with a few pretty words? She may have not have been one to be easily swayed, but Bombrush didn't just give up after a few attempts. If that had been the case, he never would have gotten to the point where she would actually be comfortable with him kissing her.

So why wouldn't he just... flirt with her? Or anything really beyond that? Sure, they kissed every once in a while, but they were surprisingly chaste ones.

And Bombrush was anything but a chaste man.

"Is there a problem, Soundwave?"

She snapped out of her thoughts, focusing on the dark-skinned man in front of her. Right, they were in the apartment and eating dinner. Damn it, she was letting her mind wander too much.

"No."

"I think you're lying." The older man smiled. "You had this looked on your face as if you wanted to strangle me." 

"When don't I?"

He laughed. "Yes, I suppose you do often get that look. But generally, it's because of something I said to embarrass you." Then he paused, as if thinking about something. It made his smile even bigger. "Were you thinking something dirty?"

"Bombrush."

The man held up his hands in submission and went back to eating his food. 

It made Soundwave think. That was the most his flirting would seem to go. And it wasn't so much flirting as it was just teasing her about something stupid. For whatever reason, Bombrush seemed to enjoy making her mad. Apparently, he thought she looked sexy whenever she was mad. Bastard.

"But really, is there something you want to talk about?"

The question made her think. She could just say no and continue eating, but that would lead her in circles. She had questions and she wanted answers. And it wasn't as if Bombrush was a hostile target. If she asked, he would answer. She wasn't about to sneak around him and ask other people about why he wouldn't flirt with her. Not to mention that was really no one else's business, so they wouldn't know anyway. The only person she could ask was Bombrush.

Now seemed a good of time as any. They weren't at work and were at the dinnertable. A perfect place to have conversation and get the answers she wanted.

"There is." 

"Oh? And what would it be?"

"Your restraint when it comes to flirting. With me, specifically."

That made the other pause in eating. But Soundwave continued on, wanting to seem as nonchalant about this as possible. She didn't want him thinking that she wanted him to flirt with her, especially when she wasn't even sure if she wanted him to or not. It wasn't... an unpleasant thought, but it was mostly just her being curious as to why he wasn't being so flirtatious with her as of late. It simply didn't make sense, not with his personality.

So she continued to eat her food, her eyes glancing over the man every so often. He was quiet and still, staring at her with a blank expression. It looked as if he wanted to speak, but he wasn't sure what to say. Perhaps he was trying to think of what would be the best thing to say to her about this. She doubted he would lie to her... At least she hoped he wouldn't. 

Bombrush gave a small huff and placed down his fork, reaching up to rub his eyes.

"You noticed."

So he was holding himself back... on purpose, apparently.

"Of course I did. You went from throwing sweet words my way constantly to chaste kisses. Anyone would notice the switch." She finally put down her fork and sat up more in her chair. She would have answers by the time the meal was over.

Bombrush didn't say anything for a few more moments. It made her a bit suspicious. Perhaps he was no longer sexually or romantically interested in her? Maybe he didn't know how to say it without looking like some sort of ass, so he was just shying away or something. That certainly didn't seem like the type person he was, looks were deceptive. 

Finally, he said, "I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I..." All right, that wasn't the answer she thought she would get, so it threw her off caught. "Excuse me?"

"I didn't want to make you uncomfortable," he repeated, leaning back in his chair. "Soundwave... You lived in that horrible place for years. And Razorcut... abused you."

She didn't reply.

"What he did to you was horrific. And I didn't want you to... think of me in the same way."

"I don't-"

"I know, but I still didn't want to do things that reminded you of him."

That... was not the answer she was expecting. It was strange. Bombrush reminding her of Razorcut? It never even occured to her! The two of them were nowhere near alike. Bombrush could make her angry, but she felt no deep hatred or scorn for him. He was not a monster, not abusive, and never took advantage of her. She had no reason to think him the same as her former "employer."

"Bombrush, you're not like him."

He gave a small, gentle smile. "Thank you, but I still didn't want to overstep any bounds with my flirting. I just didn't want you to become uncomfortable and remind you of what Razorcut had done to you."

"Unless you attempt to assault me physically, emotionally, or sexually, that will not happen."

She stood up and walked over to him, making sure that their eyes were locked with each other. Even as she stood in front of him, he kept his hands down by his thighs and made no motion to grab her. Even now, he was still making sure he didn't remind her of Razoruct. Couldn't he clearly see that he was nothing like the man who had abused her for so long?

She sat down on his lap. Bombrush was surprised for a moment, especially when she wrapped his arms around his neck. But seeing that she was comfortable, he slowly moved his arms to hold her against him. She planted a soft kiss to his lips.

"I appreciate your concern," she said. "It... makes me feel... safe. But you don't need to worry so much. I'm fine."

"I just want to be sure. You never know when something will trigger you."

"True." She gave him another quick kiss. "But I will tell you when that happens. If you do wish to flirt with me, you may. As well as kiss me. Within reason."

The older man smiled brightly. Great, she had no doubt given some stupid pass to let him do as he would. Oh well, if it got to be too much, she would just punch him in the face. Or just strangle him half to death, depending on how much he got on her nerves. 

"I'll try to be a good boy then."

"Good. Now kiss me."

"Of course."

He brought her down into a much rougher kiss, Soundwave allowing his tongue to slip inside her mouth. She hoped Bombrush wouldn't worry so much now. He wasn't Razorcut and he would never be that vile man. Bombrush actually cared for her. He even loved her, for whatever strange reason. So long as he remained kind as he was, he didn't need to worry about making her uncomfortable.

He just needed to worry about not getting on her nerves.


End file.
